


in your arms

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finnick/annie drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore. -Andre

Annie sat by the waters edge, dangling her legs in it. To an innocent bystander, she seemed mesmerised by the water, and all the different colours. Blue, turquoise, green, white. How long she sat there, she didn't know; it could have been several hours or several minutes. She had just calmed down again, when she heard the sound of gravel crunching under someone's feet.  
'Hey Annie.' she heard them say as they sat down next to her. Annie turned her head slightly and saw Finnick flashing her his signature grin. She turned back to face the water.  
'Not now, Finn.' she told him.  
'What's up?' he asked her, tilting his head to the side.  
'You know what's up.' Annie replied, her voice quivering. After a few minutes of him looking confused, she sighed, and turned to face him.

'The Reaping. Its my last year and my name's in 14 times. That's twice as much as everyone else. I'm scared Finn. I know I don't seem it, but I am.' She was close to hysterics by this point. Finnick shuffled closer, so he was sitting behind her, and pulled her onto his lap.  
'Its okay Annie, I'll protect you.' he whispered into her ear. Annie lay back in his arms and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent.

* * *

And that's how Annie's parents found them the next morning. Intertwined in each other's arms.

* * *

 -Fin-


End file.
